1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for fishing bait. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a container for fish bait which is refrigerated on a first level with the use of cubed ice and contains a basket at a level above the ice-containing portion for containing live or dead bait.
2. General Background
In the field or art of fishing, one of the more essential aspects of successful fishing is the utilization of suitable maintained bait for attracting the fish.
Particularly, the area of natural bait, such as shrimp, shinners, or other "live" or "dead" bait, in order to maintain the bait fresh during the course of fishing sojourn, the bait must be kept very cold, which would often time require that the bait be maintained within an ice chest placed on cubes of ice. The shortcoming of this particular method of maintaining the bait in the iced stage, is that often times the bait will absorb moisture from the ice, and become quite soggy and undesirable as quality bait. In addition, the if the bait is frozen, when purchased, as the bait would thaw out to the near freezing point, the moisture released from the thawing would be maintained within the bait container, and likewise cause the bait to be contained in a pool of water and therefore become undesirably soggy.
The following patents address receptacles or ice chests which may be utilized for containing bait, and are pertinent in the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,359 issued to Doughty, entitled "Sportsman's Combination Receptacle and Ice Chest", relates to an ice chest having a portable base member with a hollow interior, the top of the base member opposite the bottom wall being opened so as to allow access. There is a container slidably fitted into the hollow interior of the base member having an open top. There is further spaces between the container periphery in the periphery of the base member to facilitate the addition of ice. Further there is a cover member fitted onto the top base member to cover the container top during storage within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,182, issued to Junkas, et al, entitled "Fishing Box", relates to a fishing box which is able to accommodate various items of equipment, rods, reels, tackle box, bait container, food container, and the fish caught on the trip, in a signal container. The box is broken down into a plurality of compartments for various items, and actually addresses the entire combination of storage rather than the particular bait box.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,975 issued to Giebel, entitled "Sanitary Waste Can", although not addressing a storage container for bait, does address the use of a foot actuated peddle for opening up a top cover of a container in its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,139 issued to Schott entitled "Waste Receptacle" likewise teaches a waste receptacle with a foot actuated member for opening the cover of the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,240 issued to Dumas, et al, entitled "Positive Open Receptacle" again teaches the use of a receptacle that is opened via a foot actuated member with a foot actuated member contained within the bottom of the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,329 issued to J.E. Press, et al, entitled "Step on Type Waste Receptacle Unit", teaches the use of a foot actuated waste receptacle unit with a member contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,619 issued to Kubic, et al, entitled "Pedal Bin", teaches the use of an apparatus for opening a container bin whereby when pressure is applied to a foot member the basket is then tilted to prop open the container lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,174 issued to Anderson, entitled "Foot Operated Container Covering Device", likewise teaches the use of an apparatus having a foot actuated opener for the container top portion of the receptacle during use.
Several other patents pertient to the bait container art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,845 issued to Vine Leauwen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,169 issued to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,540 issued to Wood; U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,809 issued to Krenc; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,734 issued to Frost.